


I Beg to Differ

by Theneverendinghunger



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Brief rimming, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fellatio, Smut, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneverendinghunger/pseuds/Theneverendinghunger
Summary: Reader becomes bold and gives Xavier road head on the way to Camp Redwood.
Relationships: Xavier Plympton & Reader, Xavier Plympton & You, Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I Beg to Differ

You awoke to a mixture of wind penetrating the open window, the bright afternoon California sun hitting your eye, and quiet upbeat tempos. You don’t know when you’d fallen asleep, the last thing you remember is Xavier telling you how excited he was about being a camp counselor for the summer before you succumbed to your sleep deprivation. You’d been visiting your parents in Redding, happy to purchase a plane ticket to join your friends on their drive to Camp Redwood from LA, but Xavier insisted on driving to pick you up, only to turn around and drive to Redwood separate from the others in his van, the van that made your knees quiver when you thought about your past experiences within. He kept you awake most of the previous night, his hand covering your mouth as he fucked you blind on your childhood carpet, just feet away from your parent’s bedroom. The skin on your back was raw with rugburn, but you enjoyed knowing his knees and elbows carried the same rash, the thought making your mind wander to other dirty deeds.

You shifted as you woke up, your eyes travelling toward him, inhaling slowly as you focused on him in the sunlight. Your gaze was glued to his profile, the blonde tips blowing in the breeze, his pouty bottom lip, his long lashes and blue eyes caged behind his sunglasses. You wanted to reach out and touch his arms, flexing as he turned the van onto the freeway. The teal mock neck tank top left little to the imagination. You didn’t need imagination. You’d seen his nakedness up close, connecting the dots of his freckles and moles with your tongue. Your eyes were glued the way his fingers tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the percussion, the way his head bobbed on clue, the way he quietly hummed a mixture of melody and lyrics, not knowing them. Your breath caught in your throat when his pelvis subtly swayed to the music. He was choreographing his next aerobics class, no doubt, and it made you hot. You knew what those hips were capable of, and the thought sent a bolt of pure arousal straight to your core. You sighed at the sight and thought, louder than you thought you did, as the noise caught his attention.

“Hey, babe.” He grabbed for your hand, kissing the back of it, a dashing grin followed. His lips and breath were hot on your skin compared to the cool breeze of the van. Goosebumps erupted all over your skin at the contact intimate show of affection. Xavier noticed, assuming it was the cool air making you chilly. He rolled his window up immediately. 

“Sleep well?” His eyes bounced from you to the highway and back, squeezing your hand to elicit a response. 

“Yeah.” You shook your head in response, biting your lip when he pushed his pelvis forward, almost touching the steering wheel, desperate to stretch his back after driving for several hours, and there was one thing you knew you could do to heat yourself up, and relax him simultaneously. You would never have attempted this in previous relationships, but there was something about Xavier that brought the inner wanton out of you. 

You waited until his attention was back on the highway, checking his rearview and side mirrors to change lanes when pushed your arm rest up, sliding out of your seat, kneeling next to Xavier on the floor between the two front seats. You jostled his arm rest, catching his attention as he pulled him arm up out of surprise, his face full of confused amusement. Your lip was still stuck between your teeth as you stared up at him, your hand moving up his thigh while the other found his belt buckle.

He looked down at your hands and to you, before averting his gaze back to the road, grabbing your hand off of his belt buckle, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips before he adjusted himself, evidence of a hard on starting to blossom underneath the confines of his white pants. You kissed his knuckles, straightening his fingers with yours, taking his pointer and middle fingers in your mouth, swirling your tongue over them before enveloping them with your lips, sucking hard, releasing them with a rude pop, a clear clue to your intentions. You dropped his hand, moving your attention back to his lap. You unbuckled his belt, dragging your nails up his thigh, your hand grazing his strained erection imprisoned by his pants. You made quick work of the belt, and your mouth watered when he moved his pelvis forward for you to remove the belt from his pants. You made quick work of the button, your eyes meeting his from below as you unzipped him. His face was lax as he watched in broken stares, his cheeks flushed, his mouth open as his breathing became audible. You moaned, elated as ever that he was going commando, and as hard and rigid as a flag pole, and it was all for you. He told you that he was once referred to as a Rembrandt, and boy, was it accurate. 

“Fuck…” The word was hidden by a groan as you wrapped your fingers around him, lazily pumping him, your other hand snaking further into his pants, ghosting over his balls, running your fingers through the short, sparse pubic hair. His free hand was meandering its way under your shorts, gently tugging at your thong before his finger slide between your cheeks, all the way down, past your ass to your sopping wet pussy. 

You stood on your knees, nuzzling against his neck, taking his earlobe between your lips, suckling lightly. “Let me blow you…”

“Fuck yeah.” He shook his head quickly, capturing your lips with his, but only for a brief moment, a horn blaring as he drifting into an occupied lane. His occupied hand found the steering wheel again, his knuckles white as he concentrated on the road, preparing himself for your hot mouth on him.

“Eyes on the road, Plympton.” You whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek before lowering yourself back to his lap, wrapping your hand around his base, slapping his dick against your tongue, twirling your tongue around the tip before wrapping your lips around him and diving in, moving your hand from the base so you could take him all the way, your nose burying itself in the excess of his pants as you shoved him down your throat.

The garbled mess of expletives and grunts sent shocks straight to your center again, and you groaned against him, his cock still in your mouth as you slowly bobbed on him, your eyes rolling back as you tasted him leak onto your tongue. Every bump in the highway causing his cock to drive deeper into your mouth, making your mouth water like a faucet. 

“I fucking love that mouth…” The words were breathy, his hands pulling your hair into a ponytail for better view of your lips wrapped tightly around his cock. You smiled against him as your took him to the base again, deep into your throat, your hand roaming his toned thigh while the other snaked under his shirt, raking against his chest and abdomen. “The things I’m gonna do to that pussy…” 

“Like what?” Your hand moved your shorts, shoving your fingers into your shorts as Xavier watched, switching his blown out gaze back to the road sporadically, your other hand still jerking him off. You couldn’t tell when his sunglasses were discarded, but you weren’t complaining, his eyes were dark, lusty, predatorial in the best kind of way. 

“I’m gonna tongue and finger fuck you into next week…” He shoved his thumb into your mouth, and you suckled it with vigor, dragging your teeth over the skin. The promise of his threat has your fingers moving from him to yourself, drenched in your own arousal, switching between rubbing your clit and pushing two fingers into yourself, desperate for something that simulated his skilled fingers. Your lips found the spot behind his ear, licking and sucking gently like he liked, his skin alight with goosebumps at the contact. “And I’m gonna wreck you with my cock…”

“Where?” Your question was whiny, your breathing erratic at the idea of reliving a recent night between the two of you, throwing inhibition to the wind, exploring new territory, formerly afraid of anything that dealt with that type of intimacy, but now swearing you’d never go without it again as you came harder than you ever have, almost blacking out at the literal explosion of your pussy.

He turned his head toward you, his eyes scanning yours, silently asking for clarification, dragging his tongue over his teeth once he understood the question.

“You know where..” He ripped your hand out of your pants, bringing your fingers to his nose, inhaling loudly before sucking your essence off your fingers, making you almost cum right there, feeling his dick twitch in your hand as you squeezed upon the feeling of his warm tongue lapping at your fingers.

The sound of the highway rumble strips under the van’s tires brought his attention back to the road, and gave you a chance to gaze upon his beautiful length again, the things his cock did to you, the way he felt inside of you, he way he used it, made you thirsty for the precum that coated the tip, and you shoved him in your mouth again, taking all of his length as he rutted against your mouth and throat. You wished you could be between his legs for better access and angle. 

You sucked and jerked his simultaneously, twisting your hand and mouth in opposite directions, rallied on by the beautiful sound the two of your produced. His grunting and squeezing of your ass told you he was getting close, and you’d fuck him with your mouth until he filled you up with his cum coating your throat. 

“Fuck, baby… I’m close…” You moaned loudly, the vibration sending his hips even further into your face, his hand now on your hair, gently pushing you onto him even more, as if it were possible. Your hand moved into his pants again, pulling gently on his balls, eliciting a filthy shout from him before moving your hand lower, putting pressure on his taint, massaging in circles. His cock twitched in your mouth, another telltale sign he was going to erupt any second. You pushed your finger lower, grazing against the rim of his ass.

He was gone, cuming in your mouth with a force that made you choke on him, his nails digging into your ass cheek, sputtering his hips haphazardly as the orgasm ripped through him. You held on, sucking him like you needed his cum to survive, helping him ride out the orgasm as long as possible, your hand on the base again, milking him gently before removing yourself, disconnecting the string of saliva and cum on your lips with your tongue.

He was breathless, euphoric, flushed as you continued working him, gently sucking his head, licking the lengthy sides, only stopping when the sound of sirens caught your attention.

“Fuck..”

Xavier pulled over, throwing the van in park before shoving himself back into his pants, careful not to catch himself in the zipper. You flung yourself back into the passenger seat, clicking the seat belt just in time to see the officer walking toward the window in Xavier’s side mirror. 

“License and registration.”

Xavier held his hands up in question, his brows furrowed at the officer as to why he was being pulled over.

“I’ve been following you since you hit the rumble strip and overcorrected. Seems you don’t know how to hold decent lane position or speed, either.”

You smiled at the officer as Xavier pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, digging them out of the leather slots. You hoped that your politeness would help remedy the situation. The officer cocked his head to the side upon looking at you, snorting a little before shaking his head incredulously. You looked at Xavier in confusion as the officer takes his information away, only to see him smile and blush simultaneously.

“What??”

“Babe, you have something on your chin.” He gestured on himself before his fingers grazed your face, wiping the corner of your face, bringing his fingers into your line of sight. Cum and saliva coated them, and before you could even begin to feel your own mortification set in, he wiped his fingers on a crumbled up napkin in the cup holder. He leans over to kiss you, smothering your chance to be embarrassed at being caught. “I’d let you do it again and again and I’d pay every fucking ticket.” He winks at you before re-buckling his seatbelt, just in time for the officer to return to the window. 

“Here’s your warning, Mr. Plympton.” The officer rips off the carbon copy, handing over the top copy along with Xavier’s credentials. “The next time you kids feel the need to be naughty, pull over or wait until you reach your destination. She’s pretty, but it’s not worth wrecking over.”

“I beg to differ…” His shit eating grin made you smile to yourself, internally patting yourself on the back, not being able to help turning eight shades of crimson at being called out on your highway escapades by a stranger. You don’t even hear the rest of the conversation as your face buries itself in your hands, eyes gazing out of the passenger window until Xavier pulls off, only to turn onto a service road, pulling over into a vacant parking lot. Before you even have a change to question him, he’s pulling you toward the back of the van toward the bench, shoving your pants down as his tongue dives into your mouth, leaving you a panting mess.

“It’s only fair that I return the favor.” The purring of his words has you breathless as he unbuttons your shorts, pushing them and your thong to your ankles, laying you against the cold, wooden table, tossing your bottom attire toward the front seat. He spreads your legs as wide as they’ll allow, his mouth falls ajar automatically at how wet you are for him, glistening against the sunlight. You see his eyes drift lower, and you know you’re in for it, your head smacking against the table as his tongue lightly licks your clit before enveloping the bundle of nerves between his lips with a harsh suck, sending shockwaves through your overly aroused body. 

“I’m gonna fuck this,” his fingers plowing into you, lewd sound of your wetness making him work his fingers faster and deeper. “And then I’m gonna fuck this.” His fingers drift toward your ass, and the sensation of Xavier’s pointer pad on you makes your hips inadvertently puck up into his mouth. 

“What about the camp?” Your breathing is hitched, and the words are almost incomprehensible.

Xavier rakes his tongue from your ass to your clit, sucking on your nub with such gusto that you cry out, gripping his hair to the point where you’re concerned you could rip it out.

“Fuck Redwood…”


End file.
